SOLDIER Girl
by 11tiggers
Summary: Tifa Lockheart is tired of men just attending SOLDIER and so she dresses up like a guy and enlists.Zack Fair becomes her mentor. But what happens when she starts falling inlove with him. Zack/Tifa. Rated M For language and erotic content. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**"SOLDIER Girl"**

**Chapter 1**

**---Enlisting---**

_A/N: May i say that i worked on this for ages on end, and i think it still isn't perfect, but i love the pairing and i wanted to do something unique for once. So yeah i hope you all like it and if so, welllll there just might be more chapters coming your way. Unfortunatly i can say there is only a brief gimpse of Zack in this chapter, but in the next one...you never know. This goes to the amazing Erika ^-^ Love you forever m'dear xxx Please take the time to Review it is much appreciated and will help me to improve ^^_

_~11tiggers_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marlene had a tight grip on Tifa's hand, whether she was scared or amazed by what she see's, Tifa just watched them in fascination.

There eyes, there deep, blue, mako filled eyes, swelling with the exhilaration of war, of course......it was SOLDIER. Marlene's grip tightened as one of the 'Blue - Eyed' men approached her and Tifa.

"This is for you." Said a calm voice.

"M....Me." Marlene stuttered.

He handed her a flower, a pale blue with a red inset. The petals were delicate and soft to the touch, the leaves brushed her hand as she took a grip of the so - called 'Mako Flower'.

"They look like your eyes." Marlene gleamed.

"They do." The SOLDIER tilted his head to one side in wonder.

"Calm.....and full of fear." Marlene explained, her own eyes shining with fear.

"OI, FAIR, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" A SOLDIER shouted while marching the normal SOLDIER march.

"That's my cue." He bowed his head.

As he slowly bowed his head his exchange of eyesight turned to Tifa, for a second she looked into his eyes, _Marlene was right....they are...full of fear._ She turned avoiding his gaze, he then turned tail and ran towards the group of marching SOLDIERS. Tifa was left speechless, _Why.....why did he give Marlene the flower, and that gaze...._

Tifa shook her head and lost the interest in the SOLDIER...or so she thought.

Marlene's grip lostened and she focused on the adequite flower, Tifa looked at her as it seemed her whole world was poured into this Mako Flower.

"Tifa, i'm going to go back to Seventh Heaven."

"Okay, do you want me to take you." Tifa offered.

"Not it's fine, afterall...i'm all grown up now." Marlene smiled.

Tifa nodded in acknowledgment, and Marlene faded into the crowd. Tifa turned her attention back to the SOLDIER'S, she studied them carefully, taking in every aspect, _blue eyes, uniform...MEN! _That's what stunned her, MEN! no women, none at all.

Turning she started walking back to Seventh Heaven, when a man stood in front of her, blocking her path. He was short and stubby, while being thin at the same time, he seemed to not be a threat. His freckled face was covered in fair, light smears of mud and his hair looked like a dusty mop.

"Oi, lemme make this quick, 'kay." The man offered.

"What." Tifa sighed.

"I'm guessin, ya have a husband or man nearby, so what'dya say to givin 'im this."

The man handed her a leaflet clearly stating:

**FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**

**FIGHT FOR HONOUR**

**FIGHT FOR SHIN-RA**

SOLDIER HQ

Now Enlisting

New Members

JOIN US!

*Male Only*

Tifa read it carefully, coursly reading each word, then it struck her *MALE ONLY* in small print.

"Thank........" Tifa paused.

The man had vanished back into the crowd, Tifa turned her attention back to the leaflet. MEN ONLY, MALE ONLY. Why not male and female? Like there's any difference. She remembered when she was younger, how all the young men left Nibelheim. How she just saw them walk out and some...never returned. Doesn't ShinRA ever consider the feelings of women, and there strengths, or are they just passers by...nothing important, Tifa was about to prove them wrong.

Full of rage and determination she ran back to Seventh Heaven, trying to make her strides as big as possible, her charcoal hair whipped her face and then flew back to it's normal sitting position on her shoulders. She reached Seventh Heaven and opened the door so it hit the back wall making a bang, she flew upstairs and straight into Cloud's room. Shuffling through his drawers, she didn't want to know what man stuff he had in there, but when a woman is this eager, i guess theres nothing you can really do.

She pulled out a white T-Shirt, she slipped off her leather tank top and upon went the T-Shirt. Baggy and dull, she didn't care, as long as anything made her look like a guy. Now changing positions she went to his cupboard. Swung the doors open to find a vast selection of clothing attire. She wasted no time and quickly picked out a pair of black baggy trousers to go with her white baggy T-Shirt. Taking her leather trousers off, she slipped on the trousers, now for shoes.

She realised Cloud only had one pair of shoes....and that were his SOLDIERS shoes, she had to think until.......BARRET! She ran straight into his room and found five pairs of different foot wear, she just chose any old pair, they were going to be too big for her anyways. The black, trainer - like shoes matched the whole attire perfectly, now she was ready.

WAIT!

HAIR!

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her black hair, hanging loosely to the middle of her back. What was she going to do? Cut it...NOOOO...she couldn't do that.

Tifa dived into her room and grabbed a hair scrunchie she tied her hair into a bun and then got a few clips to even it out, she got a hat from Barret's room and placed it gently upon her head, it hid her bun perfectly and made her physique looked identical to a boys, even though her breasts stood out a little, she could just say it's muscle, she chuckled at her remark.

She made her way to a queue of strong, good-looking, guys. She felt a bit ridiculous, trying to prove her point and thus dressing up like a guy, but it was the only way to get into SOLDIER.

It was her next to get assessed and hopefully approved to be allowed into SOLDIER and start training as a 3rd Class. The red-haired turk looked at Tifa, studied her from feet to head, top to bottom...Tifa felt a heat of red fill her face, she unknownly was holding her breath.

"Hmmmm, Name." The fire-haired turk sharply said.

CRAP...she hadn't thought of a name, her lips twisted as she tried to think hard.

"Uhhhhh....CLOUD!" Tifa quickly replied.

"Full name, including the surname....Cloud."

"Cloud Lockheart."

"You seem to be fit for the purposes of SOLDIER, go on through."

"Thank you."

"NEXT!"

Tifa had made it, she strolled into ShinRA HQ, a SOLDIER uniform was thrown into her.

"Put this on...and this."

Also pair of shoes were chucked to her, she grabbed with ease and bowed her head as a thanks, she made her way to the changing rooms where all the other SOLDIER trainees were.

Gahhhh, she had to close her eyes, the SOLDIER guys were stripping before her very eyes to get into there SOLDIER uniforms, Tifa quickly ran into one of the cubicles, and got changed there.

After that dramatic appearance she rushed out to join all the other 3rd Class SOLDIERS, another Turk was about to speak...this time a woman with fair blonde hair and thin physique.

"Okay so the first one for mako treatment is......Cloud Lockheart." The woman called out.

"M...Me." Tifa walked up to meet the woman.

"Now if you would be so kind to follow me, we will get this over as soon as possible."

"Uh...okay."

The woman took Tifa, along with the accompaniments of 2 SOLDIER Infantry men to a room where there was a chair and a professor. What were they going to do to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**"SOLDIER Girl"**

**Chapter 2**

**---Brief Encounters---**

_A/N: Special thanks goes to Katie, my best friend ^^ thank you hunny for all the support with this and some smexi ideas...i know you secretly love Zack =P_

_Now, on with the story..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Treatment...what...treatment._

Tifa made her way to the chair, her mind frustrated and filling with questions. They laid her upon the dentist type chair, she relaxed in the white leather chair, she felt ice hands touch her face and slip a blindfold on her eyes.

"Now Mr. Lockheart you will feel a slight prick on your right arm, but don't worry this is all part of the treatment." The Professor reassured.

Tifa mumbled a slight yes, and so she clenched her hands together forming a fist, they were right she felt a prick but all of a sudden her eyes went slightly irregular and so her picture went blurred, the blindfold was removed and the last thing she heard was.

"Another success of mako treatment, make sure you check the eyes tomorrow morning to see if they are blue, if not we are going to have to use a stronger process of mako treatment."

"Yes Professor."

Darkness surrounded Tifa.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tifa sturred and opened her eyes slowly, the image she saw was blurred and pixalated at first but then soon turned into a clear setting. Rubbing her eyes she lifted herself up on her elbows.

Her legs swung over the side of her bed and she cautiously stood up. A little woobly and uneasy she made her way to the mirror in the room, she looked at her right arm and carefully examined it. The mark was still there, faint, but still there. She almost made herself jump when she looked directly at herself, her eyes.......there blue......mako blue.

Her hazel brown eyes had gone and now they blue, she slapped herself on the forehead and remembered something....HER HAT!

She checked upon her head....it wasn't then, she turned sharply and looked back to her bed, thankfully it was there upon her pillow. She walked over and reached out for it, straightened out her bun and placed it back where it belongs.

She slipped the hat on with ease, her hand clasped the handle of her dormitry door. She chose her direction to take, right, good choice...until.

She saw a strong, charming young man, black raven hair and an absolutly gorgeous physique. He strides, sending her a passing glance, his cerulean eyes seem to have her captivated, he stops immediatly...and turns towards Tifa. Slowly but surely he approaches her, thoughts ran through her mind but one stuck securely.

_What should i do?_

What seemed like forever was only a matter of seconds and unexpectedly he did something totally ridiculous. His hand reached out and a index finger came to contact with her nose giving it a rather wistful flick.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tifa stormed, fists forming my her sides.

"Zack Fair...Your official 1st class SOLDIER mentor, at your service." Zack said bowing with gratitude.

"Oh......uh.......yes sir." She said sharply performing a salute.

Zack raised his hand.

"Oh no need for formalities, just call me Zack." He winked. "And your name?"

"Ti..........Cloud."

"I guess we will be spending a lot of time together, first things first....training." Zack smiled, running a hand through his hair.

Tifa acknowledged with a nod of her head and a blush to follow, oh god how he didn't wish to waste time.

Before she knew it there walk had taken them to a training room, completly empty apart from some people in suits, standing and watching.

Tifa only took a quick glance at the men watching her and Zack; she walked into the middle of the training room.

"This is basically an assessment, this will determine whether you're fit for SOLDIER, just fight the fiends and obstacles in any way you please, if you destroy over 50% but less than 100% you will be stayed and suited as a 3rd class SOLDIER, but if you defeat all of them, meaning getting a 100% you will be promoted to 2nd class SOLDIER, then i will be your mentor fro then onwards, understand." Zack told Tifa.

"Yes." Tifa said bluntly.

The fight commenced literally just as Zack left, Tifa used her martial arts skill to get through a majority of the fiends, and continued this with what else that followed.

Meanwhile Zack was waiting by the people in suits at the top, these men were assessing her, writing notes and drabbles on there notepads and checkbooks, as Zack watched on, a man encountered him, long silver hair following and reflecting clearly in the glass.

"Zack." The man said taking a place beside Zack.

"Sir Sephiroth." Zack greeted never turning his attention away from Tifa.

"So this......is your student."

"Yeah......He's good."

"Obviously not an amaetur." Sephiroth flicked his silver fringe.

"I think he is ready for 2nd class."

"You might say that....he is good with his hands and feet, but what would he be like wieilding a sword."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Not for this one...another mistake."

"What do you mean."

"Your choices are always wrong, Fair, unless this one improves you have no chance when it comes down to my student."

"We'll see."

And with that Sephiroth nodded and walked off and out, by that time the training was over.

Tifa had passed with her score being a 100%.

"Z.....Z....Zack i......passed." Tifa said out of breath.

"Heh....i knew you would." Zack grinned.

"So.....what next?"

"Welcome to 2nd class, i guess."

Tifa tried to break a smile showing she was happy, but being out of breath didn't help at all.

"It's amazing how the hell you kept your hat on, why do you wear it anyways?" Zack questioned.

"Lucky charm i guess." Tifa quickly replied.

Zack looked at her face studying it, she felt awfully nervous under the pressure of him studying her with such concentration, but god how his looks could kill.

"C'mon i'm gonna take a shower, you best do as well." Zack offered.

"Yeah sure, where should i meet you?" Tifa asked.

"Hmmmm outside of ShinRA HQ.....i want to show you something."

"Oh, okay...see you then."

With that Tifa walked off, went up the huge flight of stairs and into her room. She went straight into the bathroom and stripped off, leaving her SOLDIER uniform in a pile. She got in the shower and turned the taps, hot water was a shock to her system and then mixed with cold it was in a nice combination it felt calming.

Unbeknowst to Tifa, Zack has just came into her room.

"I BROUGHT YOU SOME TOWELS!" Zack shouted over the showering noise.

Tifa was startled.

_What happens if he comes in here?_

Thoughts ran through her mind, she couldn't contain herself.

"Uh.....yeah thanks."

"Cloud.....is everything alright." Zack's voice sounded concerned as he approached the bathroom door.

"Y.....Y.....Yeah, it's fine."

There was a miniature creak but enough to be heard by Tifa...her eyes scrunched together and she hoped.....she prayed he wouldn't see her....as a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**"SOLDIER Girl"**

**Chapter 3**

**---Secret Revealed---**

_A/N: Okies so this chapter i really wanted to focus on a specific thing [not gonna say as it will ruin it for you] =] but i just wanted to try and get Zack & 'Cloud' a little closer if you know what i mean. Anyways i hope i'm not rushing into things as this FanFic is gonna be something like 10 chapters, so not a lot xD _

_Special Thanks goes to: Scott, thank you for everything!_

_Now on with the story..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tifa was to scared to open her eyes, scared to see Zack's face staring into hers. But Zack didn't need to see her to know she was a woman.

His eyes journeyed to the pile of the SOLDIER clothing on the bathroom floor, the same old uniform was there.....but along with lingerie.

He sat upon the toilet seat, thinking it was like a chair.

"You're.........a woman." Zack stated.

His words were brief but entirely correct, her eyes widened at the sensation of his voice but also the shock of the statement. Tifa mumbled a slight answer.

"I........I didn't want you to find out."

There was a moment of unbearable silence between the two, Zack contorted in thought and that was Tifa's same feeling.

"You know........you could've joined The Turks."

"I.......I......I specifically wanted to be in SOLDIER."

"WHY!?"

Zack's voice roared over the showering noise, Tifa was petrified to the spot scared by Zacks anger and frustration, she let out a short wimper.

"I......I'm......sorry."

Tifa welled up tears in her eyes but were unseen by the water dripping down her face, she crouched down and buried her head in her knees wrapping her arms securely around them also. She continued to speak.

"Maybe.....it was passion......or.......aspiration......i don't know anymore.......i just......i just."

She broke out into a complete crying sensation, she tried to keep her wimpers and tears to an alright low but it was no use. She felt a towel lay on her back.

"Cover yourself up.......when you're dressed.......we'll talk." Zack calmly said.

Tifa nodded with acknowledgement and Zack left the bathroom. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands coursly brushing his raven hair.

_Why did i shout at her, she's a woman with an aspiration to be in SOLDIER, why......was i so concerned?_

Thoughts continued to fill his mind until the bathroom door slowly opened and a woman figure stood there. He motioned for her to sit beside him, and so she did so. Zack started the conversation.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"No don't apologise....you had every right."

"No.....i didn't anyways can we just cut to the chase."

"Uh huh."

"Your real name......no lies."

"Tifa........."

"Tifa....what."

"Lockheart."

"Your reason for joining SOLDIER?"

Zack's question startled Tifa, she couldn't exactly say _She wanted to prove that women were just as good as men. _

"I.....I.....Can't."

She escaped from the bed before Zack could instantly react, she reached for the handle of the door, Zack was fast and thus grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He backed away his face in scrutiny as he concentrated on getting information from Tifa as he stepped back the carpet was creased and with a small trip that lead to a tumble.

Tifa opened her eyes to only see Zack's staring back into them, his arms stretched out beside her collarbone giving him support above her. His legs were bent and raised above and beside her thighs.

"T.....Tifa."

Just her name being said by him sent her a some sort of pleasure. He lowered his head slowly his lips decending rapidly, she turned her face to one side.

"Can i just......leave." Tifa asked.

"Oh.....uh....yeah." Zack felt slightly embarrassed.

His hands moved to help him get up and he rised standing over her, he held out a supportive hand and reasurring smile. She clasped his hand and he pulled her up, as that happened her hat fell off, after continous fights with wearing it and it never fell off....why now?

He gasped when he saw her black strands fall comfortably out of the bun and onto her back, slightly brushing her face. He wanted to say something....though words wouldn't come to mind.

"I might just have to ask you out one night." He winked.

_Oh great Zack real smooth, you really got her with those words._

Tifa blushed, and a small smile creased along her face.

"R.....Really."

Tifa flushed even more, the heat rising to her face rapidly, why the heck did she say that of all things.

"Hehe, hell yeah....actually i need to ask you something."

"I'm not answering any more questions."

Tifa turned to see the time. 10 o' clock.

"Well theres this SOLDIER promotion thing going on and......well.....you see.....well.....it's hard to....."

Tifa interrupted with a smile.

"You mean President ShinRA's SOLDIER Anniversary."

"H....How.....did you know?"

"Hmmmm.....secret." She winked.

He laughed and now asked more like a gentleman should.

"Would you go with me to the Anniversary.....as my accompaniment and date?"

"Hmmmmm, only if you give me the gil for a dress."

"Damn, there's always a catch."

Tifa laughed but even though she knew what the Anniversary was and about she actually didn't know much detailed information about it.

"When does this Anniversary start then?" Tifa asked.

"Tomorrow from 7:00pm to 5:00 am." Zack answered.

"T......tomorrow."

"Yupp, so tomorrow at 6:45pm sharp meet me outside ShinRA HQ, and make sure you get a nice dress."

Zack passed her enough gil to buy a dress, get her hair done and make-up, though she wasn't the type of person for this type of special treatment.

"2000 gil.....don't spend it all at once."

With that Zack started to depart Tifa's room until he was pulled back. Tifa tugged on Zacks Navy SOLDIER pullover, and reached in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Tifa blushed and smiled.

Zack nodded and left the room entirely.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 6:30pm, only 15 minutes until she met up with Zack. She was kind of embarrassed by what she was wearing.

A black strapless silk dress a few inches above her knee caps, her hair was down and straightened with a small white jasmine clip for decoration. She wore a stirling silver necklace, along with matching earrings and a bracelet. Black stiletto shoes followed to finish it off. She judged herself in the mirror in her room, wondering if any of her SOLDIER collegues will recognise her, but this was a big step for her and she wasn't about to turn it down.

She looked back at the time.....6:45pm.

She gasped and grabbed her black hand bag, she stopped when she reached the door. What happens if someone see's her coming out of this room, which was hers but only when she was dressed as a SOLDIER apprentice. She opened it ajar, the coast looked clear and she stepped out, started her first strides down the corridor when she was stopped by a deep voice behind her.

"Who are you?"

Tifa turned to see a rather tall man with long silver hair judging her. She thought of an excuse fast.

"I....uh....just came to see Cloud as he is my brother after all."

"Ah i see, then you must be Miss Lockheart."

"Tifa....please."

"Sephiroth."

They shook hands and greeted each other with smiles. He had a tight grip to his shake but no hard tempered grip, it was just a manly grip.

"Well i have to be off." Tifa broke the greeting.

"Ahhhh, so you're attending the Anniversary."

"Yes, along with my boyfriend." She hated to say it but it was the only excuse she had.

"Hmmm, taken then."

"Yes, sorry but i must be off."

Tifa attempted to run down the corridor but her stiletto's lagged her down a bit. She ran outside of ShinRA HQ and looked around, there was no sign of Zack.

"You're late." A voice came from behind her.

Tifa turned to see Zack right behind barely inches away, his hair was the usual except more tidy, but he was wearing a tuxedo which was black, and the way his hair and tuxedo contrasted made him look even more godly.

"You're.........stunning." Zack said unable to find more efficient words.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Tifa complimented back.

Zack held his arm out and Tifa threaded her arm through it, and they walked in the main hall where the grand Anniversary was taking place.

Music and dancing was what everyone played along as, people and couples were swaying to the music and mastering the dancefloor. Zack left Tifa to wait for about a minute and brought her a glass of champagne. She took a sip and then Zack gently took her glass from her hands and placed it on the nearest table.

"Care to dance." Zack proposed.

"Uh.....Zack." Tifa hesitated.

But before she could say anything he delicately grasped her hand and pulled her to the middle of the dancefloor.

"Zack.....wait.....i don't know.......how to dance."

"I'll show you, just follow my lead."

He carefully clasped her wrist of her right arm and put it on his shoulder, then came the left arm slowly put into his free hand. He then put his other seperate hand on her side gently clasping it for grip. They started of in a slow swaying motion taking it step by step, every now and again Tifa would fumble but only occasionally.

"Ow." Zack moaned.

"I'm.....i'm sorry." Tifa apologetically said.

Her grip lostened because she trod on Zack's foot but he didn't want her to let go, not now. He kept her grip the way it was so that it seemed they could dance like this forever.

Soon enough the music changed and now everyone was in a more romantic dance posture. Tifa starred at them with fascination and that 'if only' thought.

Zack motioned a little and moved his hand clasping her hand to her other free hip, Tifa looked at what the other attendants were doing and put her hands around his neck, but he was impatient and wanted her closer to him.

He moved in by a few inches, there gaze into each others eyes never left, he wanted to feel her close to him.

He lowered his head and starting nuzzling at her bare neck as his right hand moved up and down in a swaying motion on her hip. Tifa then backed away.

"Um.....i'm just going to the ladies room."

"Oh.....uh.....okay."

Zack brushed a hand through his hair and watched as Tifa left to go towards the womens toilets, he wished they never departed, what he did was stupid, he rushes into things with women a lot, but this was different, he had never felt this way before.

Tifa changed her direction and instead made her way to her room, she got the key out but fumbled it and saw it collapse to the ground. She bent down and picked it up then hearing a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello again." Sephiroth greeted.

"You seem to like coming from behind people." She smiled.

"Visiting Cloud again."

"Uh....no.....i left something in here that i need to retrieve."

He smiled.....a kind of smug smile. That's when the unexpected actually happened.

Sephiroth grabbed her arm tightly and swung her into the frame of the door, his eyes looked her from top to bottom.

"Don't worry i know your little secret.......Cloud." Sephiroth threatened.

Tifa gasped, she couldn't move, she had no competition against him, he was a 1st class SOLDIER at a very high standard. He leaned in.

"Give me what i want and that Zack won't get hurt."

His hand rose up her leg and traced it upwards, he made her dress rise as his hand slid up into it. Tifa slapped him and attempted to escape. It was no use what she dreaded was going to happen, happened. He pinned her more tightly into the frame of the wooden door, this time starting to nuzzle at her neck while his hand worked on her thigh.

Tifa tried calling for Zack but all efforts were in vain, until a familiar figure protruded towards Sephiroth, sword in hand. The figure was revealed and it was raven haired Zack, his whole face was scrutinized by the way Sephiroth was holding her, Sephiroth loved playing dirty.

Zack charged towards Sephiroth, the sword ready to penetrate into him, until a small dagger was pulled to Tifa's neck, Zack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hmmmm i really wouldn't hurt this sensual girl....now." Sephiroth smuggly teased.

"Let her go, i'll kill you, you bastard, i'll fucking kill you." Zack stormed.

"Hmph."

Zack looked at Tifa and the way her dress had shortened and her face was smothered in sadness and disbelief. She then lifted her head up and looked at Zack, she nodded, Zack knew exactly what that meant.

He caught Sephiroth off guard and the sword just missed him, the dagger avoided Tifa's neck but deeply cut her arm, she let out a small squeal of pain as this was no different from the training she had when she was with Cloud and fighting fiends.

"I'm not in the mood today......let's save this for another time." Sephiroth enquired.

"What.....you scared." Zack countered.

"Zack, until the next time."

Sephiroth walked off leaving Tifa with an uncomfortable glance.

She was gripping her left arm where the cut was but the blood was still leaking and running down her silk, pale skin.

Zack bombarded Tifa's bedroom door down and grabbed her hand, he sat her on the bed and then wripped some material from his tuxedo. Carefully with gentle hands he wrapped the streamline of black material where the cut had been placed, tying it in a neat knot.

"Zack......i." Tifa started but never finished.

He sat down next to her in silence, there were no words, nothing, only the quiet sobbing of Tifa.

"You must think......i'm just a woman who seduces men for the pleasure of it....Zack.....i.....i...."

"Don't say that, because you're not, infact, i know you're not, because you're the girl......the girl."

Again this time Zack was unable to finish the sentence but words that he has full regret over came out of his mouth.

"I want.....to kiss you."

That brought Tifa's head snapping around.

"What?"

"I want to.....kiss.....you.....and only you."

"Not another Sephiroth are we."

"No, i'm sorry."

Zack stood up and took a step towards the door, but felt a weak and shakey grip grab hold of his tuxedo jacket from behind.

"Zack....i was joking."

There was a brief smile from Tifa and Zack turned around, sat back in his same position except this time....facing Tifa.

His eyes were a misty blue and his hair was motionless, Tifa mirrored his gesture.

"Just promise.....you'll take me on that date." Tifa smiled.

"It's a date." Zack winked.

With that he leaned in, closer and closer, they were inches away from each other and then......Zack's lips decended onto Tifa's. The kiss was deeper and more sensual then Zack had enquired it to be, but to him.....this was the best thing ever.

The taste of her flooded his mouth as his tongue gently caressed hers, both of them pulled in closer Zack took more control and gripped Tifa's hips pulling her closer, he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted the kiss to go even deeper than it was but he didn't want to affend Tifa in anyway so kept himself in check. His lips slanted more eroticly over hers giving her the pleasure of tasting him, heat and tongue smoothed and filled her mouth making her escape a small growl from the back of her throat. Zack knew he was giving her a small amount of pleasure and that she enjoyed it just as much as he did. His hands escaped the wrath of her hips and slid underneath the end of her dress, their position changed so Zack could break the kiss.

"......wow." Zack stared.

"What?" Tifa giggled.

"You've definitly had practise."

Tifa shoved him playfully, and he laughed along with Tifa's small amount of laughter that followed.

Tifa let out a yawn, apologising afterwards. Her eyes slowly started to shut and felt heavy, she was so tired after everything today.

"Hmph, get some sleep." Zack told her.

"I'm.....not.....tired."

Zack pushed her into the bed and wrapped the covers over her, pinning the covers down overtop of her. She giggled sensually in the way his face smiled as he playfully started taking advantage.

"Mr. Zack Fair, you are not my Doctor only my Mentor." Tifa joked.

"Mentor that's good enough for me, now go to sleep......Tifa."

With that Zack kissed her gently on her forehead, and left the room.

Tifa looked at the plain ceiling above her and knew she could sleep contempted tonight.

What was this feeling?


End file.
